


Better Than That

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [12]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Beads, Cock Rings, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Poly Burners in bed.





	Better Than That

“Stop and pull out,” Julie says.

Texas groans and stops thrusting. His fingers clench on Mike's hips before he apparently summons the willpower and reluctantly pulls out to sit back on his heels. Mike moans, hands clawing at the bedspread, but doesn't move, doesn't struggle against the spreader bar between his knees.

“Good,” Julie says, voice husky.

“Man,” Dutch murmurs, stroking himself slowly as he lounges at the other end of the bed. Grinning lazily, he lets his eyes drift over Mike and Texas, Chuck and Julie. “You guys make a gorgeous view.”

“Good to hear,” Julie says, and gasps, tugging at Chuck's hair. “ _Nnh_ , hold up.”

Panting, Chuck pulls away from between her legs, eyes dark and dazed, lips sticky. Julie sits up from her sprawl against the headboard and tilts her head, examining Mike. The skin of his ass is still flushed red from Texas's spanking earlier, part of the reason behind the constant shift and twitch of his hips. His entrance is slick and pink and a little open, and he's breathing harshly, forehead pressed against the bed, and _god_ she wants to _ruin_ him, destroy him utterly, make him cry and beg and _scream_ for her. She wants to stuff him full and plug him up and just make him _deal_ with it--

Actually, hmm.

“Okay, go ahead,” she tells Texas, who huffs and mutters under his breath but obeys, sliding back into Mike and starting to pound him hard to make up for the pause. Mike pushes back into it, moaning and gasping, “Yeah, yeah, please Tex, _mmh_ more, yeah.”

“Hey,” Chuck says breathlessly, “can I, uh…?” His gaze flickers down her body and back up, hopeful.

Julie smiles at him. “Not yet, babe, I'm thinking.” She pushes two fingers into his mouth instead of letting him duck between her legs again, and he goes even darker red than he was before, whimpering in embarrassment. He doesn't flick his fingers or sound more than mildly dismayed, though, so he's okay.

“Dutch,” Julie says thoughtfully. “Grab me the beads? And then you can have Chuck for a while if you want.”

Dutch looks Chuck up and down a minute, smiling as Chuck makes a little protesting noise and huddles into himself, embarrassed to be handed around just like he's embarrassed to have his oral kink targeted.

“Nice,” Dutch says. “You got it.” Leaning over the edge of the bed, he stretches out a long arm and rummages around in the sex kit, emerging with a string of beads.

Still going, Texas grunts. “Texas is gonna--can, Julie can I--?”

“Ask nicely, Tex,” Julie purrs, squeezing her legs together.

He makes a savage noise, half growl, and says, “ _Please can I finish now!_ ”

“Yes,” Julie says, and he slams triumphantly into Mike three more times and comes, going tense and still as Mike whimpers in desperation.

Dutch hands Julie the beads and Julie pulls her fingers out of Chuck's mouth and pats him on the shoulder, gives him a gentle nudge to get moving. He goes over to Dutch and is met with a kiss that doesn't look likely to end anytime soon. Dutch likes taking his time. Julie completely sympathizes.

Texas pulls out of Mike and flops over on his side, for once mostly out of Julie's way. “Dang,” he says, and eyes the way Mike is shifting restlessly, hips twitching against thin air. “So uh, you don't want Texas to…?”

“He already came once tonight,” Julie points out, moving over behind Mike and grabbing the lube. “He’ll be fine for a little while longer.”

“ _Jules_ ,” Mike groans, “that was like an _hour_ ago, _please_ , come on, I'll do whatever you want, just let me--”

“That's what you said last time, cowboy,” Julie says, amused, and slides the first slicked bead into him, making him catch his breath. “And this _is_ what I want, so did you not mean it that time?”

Mike whimpers and doesn't answer. Granted, Julie keeps pushing beads into him at a steady pace, which probably doesn't make talking easy. He starts really squirming by the time she gets most of them in, and she has to stop and smack him a couple times.

“Don't make me turn Texas loose on you again,” she threatens. “You know I'd enjoy watching you squirm and avoid sitting down all day tomorrow.”

Mike groans and holds still, quivering, and she pauses, holding the last few beads. She eyes Mike, the sheen of sweat across his back, the tremor in his muscles.

“Too much?” she says more gently, resting a hand on his thigh.

“ _Hhh_ , ah,” he says, and then shakes his head. “I'm. Okay, 's okay.”

“Would more be too much?” she asks.

Mike hesitates for a long moment, fighting himself, but she waits, and before she needs to prompt or scold him, he reluctantly nods.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, patting him, and he shudders all over. “Very good.”

She leaves the last few beads dangling and sits back on her heels. A breathless, squeaky whimper from off to the side draws her attention to where Dutch is teasing Chuck's dick, and she grins.

Catching her eye, Dutch grins back. “Hey, you mind if I have my wicked way with him now?”

“Nah,” she says. “Go for it.”

“What, um,” Chuck says unsteadily, “what are you…?”

“Gonna do with you?” Dutch finishes. “Thought I'd lay you out on your stomach, just do you real slow like that. Try to melt you into the bed.”

By the shivery noise Chuck makes in response, he's very much okay with that idea, even if from the look of him he's never going to stop blushing.

“Oh wow,” Mike says, still breathing hard as he looks over. “Heck yeah, Dutch, get him loud!”

“Don't worry,” Dutch says over Chuck's moan of protest. “I'm gonna.”

“As for you,” Julie says to Mike, “kneel up.”

Very carefully, movement jerking and hitching, he does. Julie lets the back of her wrist brush casually by his balls as she reaches down to unfasten the spreader bar, and enjoys the stifled little noise. Then she sets the bar aside.

“All right, Mike,” she says. “Show us what you've got. Stand up.”

He hauls in a breath, lets it out shakily, and clambers off the bed. Little gasps and noises keep forcing their way out of him as he moves, until he's standing very straight next to the bed, panting, dick curving stiffly up. It's a dark, frustrated red, and the white band around its base stands out starkly against the flush. He won't be able to come until Julie takes it off, it's keyed to her biosignature.

She hums, smiling. “Now, walk over to the door.”

Mike huffs softly but obeys. His entire body is tense, his steps halting and jerky as no doubt the beads shift inside him with every move, the last ones dangling on the cord below, bouncing against the backs of his thighs. The harsh little breathy sounds he's making are a delight to Julie's ear.

“Bend over and let me see,” she says, and the look he gives her is _amazing_ , shock and embarrassment and pleading. She just raises her eyebrows, and he throws a look around at the others, hesitating on Texas, who's watching with sleepy interest. (Dutch and Chuck are otherwise occupied.) Mike swallows, looks back at Julie and takes a deep breath, plainly gathering himself.

She frowns. “Color?”

Sometimes the way he stops and blinks, poleaxed by the reminder that he can stop any of this whenever he wants, is kind of disturbing. Sometimes it's just cute and funny, like now, when he pauses, gives her a rueful look, and mumbles, “Green.”

“Good,” she says, relieved, and smirks at him. “Go on, then.”

One hand on the door jamb for balance, Mike bends over for her and even spreads his legs a little. Julie's eyes half-lid as heat sweeps through her, as much at his compliance as at the view. She gets up, drawn irresistibly over to slide a hand across the reddened skin of his ass as his breath hitches. He moans aloud when she reaches under him to play with his dick, whimpers when her hand pulls back to run a fingertip around his rim, slick with lube and come. She takes the cord of the beads in her other hand, exerts a slight, steady pull, and Mike lets out a tight whine, quivering to hold the beads in as they shift and press for exit.

He gasps when she pushes a fingertip into him next to the cord. She immediately runs into the first bead, which presses uncomfortably against her finger when she tries to wiggle a way past it. The effort does get some nice noises out of Mike, though.

She goes back to groping him for a minute, then gives a pleased hum. “Good boy. You can straighten up now.”

Mike breathes in and straightens and only tenses briefly.

“Come on back to the bed,” she says, and enjoys his halting steps as he obeys. _God_ that's hot.

Also hot: Chuck lying facedown on the bed with his legs spread, trying to muffle his whimpering as Dutch fingers him. Julie gets distracted watching them for a minute as she gets back on the bed. Chuck has a hand buried in his hair and the other one pressed to his mouth, which does very little to keep his volume down, and Dutch is lounging between his legs, long fingers working slowly in and out. Texas is watching sleepily, his dick barely flushed, which makes Julie smug, since she started off working on _him_. It's an achievement to have put a dent in Texas's ridiculous stamina.

Mike lets out a shaky breath, shifting on his knees in front of her. Julie smiles at him, runs a finger up his dick so he gasps.

“Let's watch Chuck get wrecked!” she says, and Chuck gives a loud, pleading whine of protest. Dutch laughs softly and shifts up the bed to murmur something in his ear, arm still working.

Mike licks his lips, eyes going back and forth between them and Julie, and looks conflicted. “I'm,” he says, “I need…”

“Tell me,” Julie orders.

Mike takes a deep breath. “It kinda hurts,” he mumbles. Which means it's started to hurt more than ‘kinda’, since he generally enjoys that.

“Good job letting me know,” Julie says, and ruthlessly shoves down her disappointment, not letting it show as she asks, “You want those out?”

He nods, still watching her uncertainly. “I need to come,” he admits, and she smiles at him.

“Good boy,” she says more gently, and the tension eases out of him with a sigh. “You did good, babe, you can have anything you need.” She still wants to wreck him, to push him and make him cry, but she can control herself. It's only fun when he _wants_ to be pushed that far. He'd go along if she asked him to, or ordered him, but he'd be tense and stressed and wouldn't enjoy himself, and this is supposed to be fun for everyone. She's better than that, and he handled what she's given him well, he deserves a reward.

“Kneel up,” she tells him, and he takes a deep breath and obeys. The noises he makes as she pulls the beads out are small and shaky, muffled like he's trying to bite them back, and his body jerks and shivers. His dick is slick and dripping with precome.

He slumps when the last bead is out, breathing hard, and Julie only pauses to admire him for a second after setting the beads aside. Then she takes hold of the cock ring, which clicks as it registers her touch, and carefully takes it off him. Mike tenses all over for a long minute, and just as he relaxes Chuck lets out a breathless moan.

Julie looks over to see Dutch stretched out over Chuck, pushing into him slowly. Chuck's legs are spread wide, his hips hitching and grinding against the bed, his fingers clawing at the bedspread.

Mike groans, fixated, his whole body shivering like just the view might be enough to tip him over the edge. “Jules,” he says hoarsely. “Please, can I--?”

“Come here,” she says, and kisses him fiercely, wrapping a hand around his dick to jerk him off. He's been holding off for a long time, so it takes him a second to relax enough, but then he comes shatteringly hard. Chest heaving for breath, he sways dizzily, and she guides him down onto his side next to her, stroking his hair.

“Oh, but,” he mumbles, “wh’ bout you, I need to--”

“You need to chill, is what you need to do,” Julie tells him. “Texas can take care of me, right?”

“Heck yeah!” Texas says, moving up the bed. “Whatcha want Texas to do?”

“Just rub me off,” Julie says.

“Gotcha,” Texas says with a nod, and flops down between her legs, stroking his fingers across where she's hot and slick and sensitive, then up to her needy clit. Julie moans and bites her lip as he starts rubbing quick and just gently enough.

Mike nuzzles her hip, then gets up unsteadily on one elbow and flicks his tongue over her nipple.

“Mike!” Julie says, gasping. “What part of ‘you chill’ did you not understand?!”

“Any of it,” he says with a dazed kind of grin, and keeps doing that.

Julie sinks a hand into his shaggy hair. “You just had the stuffing screwed out of you,” she says, voice husky as he nuzzles at her breast. “You're allowed to lie down for five freaking minutes!”

“Don’wanna,” he mumbles into her skin. “Wanna help you out.”

“You're gonna make me wonder if I didn't wreck you properly,” she complains, and Mike gives a breathless laugh.

“Holy smokes, Jules, no,” he says, “you wrecked me, okay? Geez.” He rests his forehead against her ribs and she pets him a minute, moaning and sighing as Texas's fingers keep working. Then Mike hums a pleased little noise and raises his head again to suck on her nipple. Julie shudders all over, her hips jerking and messing up Texas's rhythm. He huffs at her and puts his spare hand on her thigh to hold her still.

Next to them on the bed, Chuck's high, steady moaning rises to a cry, followed by a gasping, “Fuck! Dutch, come _on_ , I--please, just--I wanna--”

“Really?” Dutch says, breathless and amused. “You don't wanna wait anymore? You _sure?_ ”

“You fucking _dick--ah!_ Yes, I'm sure!”

Dutch snorts and Julie glances over in time to see him start thrusting faster, his body taut with effort. “Hey, Mike,” he says in a strained voice, “you think you can help out over here?”

Mike looks up at Julie, still looking pretty wrecked, all things considered, but longing to help, to be good. She shakes her head at him, achingly fond.

“Go on,” she gasps, and he rolls over on his other side to face Chuck and Dutch.

“Hey, Chuckles,” Mike says softly, “open up.”

Chuck makes a shivering helpless noise and opens his mouth, and Mike slides his fingers in and pumps them in and out in rhythm with Dutch. Julie moans herself at the choked whine Chuck lets out, and then the slow crest of pleasure Texas has been building in her peaks and sweeps over her, and for a few minutes everything else is blissfully unimportant.

When she drifts gradually back, Texas has moved up next to her and is carefully stroking her hair, working the tangles out of one sweaty strand with a focused look. Chuck is gasping and moaning through aftershocks as Dutch hits a silent, shuddering climax. Mike has scooted up to slump against the headboard by Chuck's head, watching him and Dutch with a soft, pleased smile. Her boys, being good for her and for each other.

Julie smiles and closes her eyes again. She did fine, didn't push anyone too far, didn't hurt anyone, paid attention and took care of them, and they're all happy and okay.

Now she can relax and enjoy the afterglow.


End file.
